


She smells like lemongrass and sleep

by potatolesbian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, but like slight, just pure lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatolesbian/pseuds/potatolesbian
Summary: Hitoka keeps associating that song with Kiyoko
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	She smells like lemongrass and sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the song btw, please give it a listen
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mRUwoIZsm5E&list=PLWCHN3AtzDBgg7IA2h1oQMyvuLKJGXJ-q&index=3

𝆕 Am I allowed to look at her like that?𝆕

Hitoka was rolling around her bed as the song played in the background, filling the silence in her room.

𝆕Could it be wrong, when she’s just so nice to look at?𝆕

She remembers how she ended up finding Dodie while browsing through Youtube and looking through skits before stumbling on her channel. She ended up listening to a lot of her music and ended up adding more than half of her music in her playlist. She remembers being nervous to share her headphones with Kiyoko on the bus. She apparently forgot hers that day and asked if she could share. 

_ “It’s okay if you don’t want to.” _

_ “No! I’m okay with it, I just spaced out.” _

She had always been pretty conscious about her taste in music but she was especially anxious to know Kiyoko’s reaction to her playlist which was filled with songs from Dodie Clark and Girl in Red as well as  _ Hikari  _ by RADWIMPS and  _ Sweet Memory  _ by Maco. She was pretty much stiff throughout the ride as they listened to songs together. By the end of the ride, contrary to what Hitoka thought, Kiyoko ended up really liking it. In fact, she ended up liking it so much to the point she suggested some of her own songs to Hitoka. It was mostly Clairo and Loona. When she went back to listen to them at home, she was starting to realize the similarity in her music taste as well as Kiyoko’s music taste.

Oh.  _ Oh. _

𝆕And she smells like lemongrass and sleep𝆕

𝆕She tastes like apple juice and peach𝆕

𝆕You would find her in a polaroid picture𝆕

As the music continues, she looks up at her ceiling where she had stuck the star stickers that glow in the dark. She lets her mind drift into another memory.

Usually, they share music after Karasuno has to go to another school for practices. But there are also some breaks where both Hitoka and Kiyoko are free and so they meet up together at the back of the school, listening to their shared playlists together. The one entirely dedicated to Kiyoko. 

_ “Hitoka-chan must really like this song.” _ Kiyoko had suddenly told her.

“ _ Hm?” _ She looked at her confusingly and Kiyoko simply pointed at her phone which was playing  _ She _ again. “ _ Oh...I guess I really do.” _

_ “It’s a good song but I wonder why you like it so much.”  _ She asked.

𝆕And she𝆕

_ It makes me think of you the most.  _ She thought.

_ “I just really like it.”  _ She said.

𝆕Means everything to me𝆕

Moving past that memory her mind then started to rush fast as the music continued. Her mind moves fast as she thinks about the Spring tournament and the team moving up to the Nationals. She felt an overwhelming amount of feelings for the team, mostly pride and happiness. As one part of her was remembering what was happening during the Nationals, the other part was solely thinking about Kiyoko. Just Kiyoko.

𝆕I’d never tell𝆕

𝆕No, I’d never say a word𝆕

_ “You’re the first person I’ve been able to talk to like this, Hitoka-chan.” _

She knows how much her heart swells and flutters every time she is around Kiyoko but that day, to say that she was happy would be an understatement. She  _ liked  _ her, she really did and she knows that even though they never talked about it Kiyoko also liked girls. But Hitoka never wanted to tell Kiyoko about it. Never felt like she deserves to be in part of Kiyoko’s life like that. So she was happy to know that she held some importance to Kiyoko’s life. Even if she didn’t want her the way Hitoka wanted her, she was happy to know she was at least someone special in Kiyoko’s heart. And that was enough for her. That was more than she can ask, more than she felt she deserved.

𝆕And oh, it aches𝆕

𝆕But it feels oddly good to hurt𝆕

_ “I know you might feel lost without me but you’ll have to get used to that.”  _

It stung. The moment she said that till the moment she came running back with Hinata’s shoes it kept stinging. She was starting to realize how alone she felt for a moment. Starting to realize, there won’t be Kiyoko to help her guide throughout practices. There won’t be Kiyoko to share earbuds when on the bus back home. There won’t be Kiyoko to go hang out at the back of the school. 

She knows they will still keep in contact but it was going to be different, and she wasn’t sure if she was ready for that. 

_ “Hitoka-chan!” _

She turns back to see Kiyoko was back with the shoes. As she threw them, Hitoka caught them with no problem. After she caught them, she looked up to see Kiyoko smiling at her. She felt all the burden and anxiety she was feeling slowly being lifted. Even if Kiyoko wouldn’t be here physically and a lot of changes were to come. Hitoka smiled back, Kiyoko trusted her. And that’s all that matters.

𝆕And she smells like lemongrass and sleep𝆕

𝆕She tastes like apple juice and peach𝆕

𝆕You would find her in a polaroid picture𝆕

As that memory slowly fades away, her mind starts rushing again. It felt like someone had fast-forwarded everything that had happened right after that. From the match with Tsubakihara till their final match with Kamomedai. As her mind rush through those memories, she felt like her mind was growing heavier with all the emotions going through. Her mind finally settled for a memory which was literally just yesterday.

The team decided they wanted to be there for the 3rd-years graduation. She remembers the team getting really emotional, Tanaka and Nishinoya full-on crying, but she couldn’t blame them when she herself was gonna tear up by looking at Kiyoko on the stage. After the team got together and congratulate them, they were all gonna depart their own ways with the 3rd-years going off to hang out somewhere one last time. As Hitoka was gonna leave but saw Kiyoko approach her.

𝆕And she𝆕

𝆕Means everything to me𝆕

As Kiyoko stopped her she said,  _ “Hitoka-chan, let’s meet at Hiroriyama Park tomorrow or day after tomorrow.” _

_ “Oh okay, day after tomorrow sounds fine. Are we going with others or…?” _

_ “Just us two.” _

_ “Oh...okay.”  _ She felt her heart race again.

_ “Well, I’ll text you when we’ll meet then.”  _ She said before catching up with her fellow 3rd-years. Hitoka also slowly moving to go home.

And as she said, Kiyoko has sent her a text that very night. Hitoka had been pretty much thinking about it the entire day and was even looking at the text again tonight. 

**From: Kiyoko ♡**

**Let’s meet around 6 and then we can watch the sunset tomorrow :).**

Oddly enough, she wasn’t nervous or anything. She usually was especially around Kiyoko but this time she just felt happy, she was happy to spend one more time with Kiyoko before it might go all away. She stopped paying attention to the song that had been on repeat. Hearing the lyric, 𝆕Cause even when she’s next to me. We could not be more far apart𝆕, she got up and stopped the song. She was feeling drowsy and decided to go to bed instead. 

The next day, at exactly 5:26 PM she had left the house and took the bus to Hiroriyama Park. On her way, she put on her headphones. She could’ve listened to any other songs, anything from her playlist that had a variety of songs but she chose to put _She_ one repeat again. Throughout the bus ride till she reached the park. Once she reached the park, she saw Kiyoko waiting for her.

𝆕And I’ll be okay 𝆕

𝆕Admiring from afar𝆕

She quickly approached her and checked her phone to look at the time, “Am I late?” She asked. “No, you’re actually on time. I’m just a little bit early.” Kiyoko said. She then took Hitoka’s hand and started walking, “Let’s go a bit above, there’s a better view up there.” “Y-yeah,” Hitoka replied. Her headphones were left dangling around her neck with the music still playing.

𝆕Cause even when she’s next to me𝆕

𝆕We could not be more far apart𝆕

They had reached the top and settled on the bench right next to each other. “The sun will probably set anytime soon,” Kiyoko commented and Hitoka simply nodded. She took one of the headphones, “Can I?” “Yeah wait.” She looked at her phone, the song ending long ago. Kiyoko and she were already sharing the headphones when she shuffled the playlist again. After about two songs, that song was back again. Then Hitoka asked, “Why did you want to come here suddenly?” 

Kiyoko who was peacefully listening to the music snapped her head because of the sudden question, “Ah I wanted to come here with you ever since Nationals ended. But I never had the chance to. So I thought better now then never.” 

“Ah, I see.”

“There’s also one thing I wanted to tell you”

𝆕She tastes like birthday cake and storytime and fall𝆕

“I got into a university in Tokyo.”

“Oh! Congratulations!”

“Yeah, it’s been a while now I have to move next week.”

“O-oh,” Hitoka rubbed the back of her neck, “That’s really soon.”

𝆕But to her𝆕

“Which is why I called you here. I’ll be too busy packing my things and getting ready this week.”

“I can come over to help you.”

“I know.”

𝆕I taste of nothing at all𝆕

“I just wanted to spend more alone time with you.”

“Oh.” Her heart flutters again.

𝆕And she smells like lemongrass and sleep𝆕

It all hit her at once. How soon Kiyoko would be gone and this would be the last time they’ll have something like this. Kiyoko would probably find someone else to have this with. But Hitoka, there was only Kiyoko. Only Kiyoko.

“Hitoka-chan?”

“Hm?”

“You okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“You suddenly went quiet.”

“Yeah, it’s nothing really. Oh look the sun is down.”

Kiyoko didn’t say anything. And Hitoka didn’t realize she accidentally played the song on repeat again. “I can change it if you want.”

“It’s okay, I like this song.”

For a moment they let the music accompany them as they watch the sunset. Then Kiyoko said, “Actually there’s one more thing I wanted to tell you.”

𝆕She tastes like apple juice and peach𝆕

“I have liked you, for a while now.” She said casually as Hitoka felt like there were bells ringing. She wasn’t sure if she misheard it or she imagined it. So she asked instead, “Kiyoko-san, can you say that again.”

Kiyoko said it with a warm smile, “I said I like you, Hitoka-chan.”

Her heart was bursting open, she felt like she was floating on air. This emotion was ten times stronger than any memory could have given. After a few seconds, she finally said, “I like you too, a lot.”

𝆕You would find her in a polaroid picture𝆕

Kiyoko who was holding her hand was now cradling her cheek, “Can I?” she asked. A bit vague but Hitoka understood what she meant and nodded. She felt lips crash onto hers. She wasn’t able to put into words about how it felt. It was so...Kiyoko. It was just Kiyoko. And that was everything she could’ve ever asked for. It was perfect for her. When they separated they kept their foreheads attached together, looking into each other’s eyes.

“Hitoka-chan you’re pretty cute.” 

Hitoka stumbled back after the sudden compliment and Kiyoko laughed.

𝆕And she𝆕

𝆕Means everything to me𝆕

“Kiyoko-san you surprised me!” she said while trying to collect herself.

Kiyoko slowly stopped laughing, “You can drop the san. We’re girlfriends after all.”

“We’re girlfriends?”

“Yeah, unless you don’t want to be…” Kiyoko said looking slightly gloomy and Hitoka immediately said, “No I want to! It’s just,” she rubbed the back of her neck, “You’ll be going to Tokyo next week.”

𝆕Yes she𝆕

𝆕Means everything to me𝆕

Kiyoko took her hand, held it and pressed a small kiss, “We’ll keep in contact. And I’ll also come to visit. Also, how can I not I have a cute girlfriend waiting for me.”

Hitoka smiled and said, “I guess I’ll wait for my pretty girlfriend.”

They watched as the sun slowly died down, holding hands and Hitoka leaning her head against her girlfriend’s shoulder. She couldn’t ask for anything more. 

𝆕She means everything to me𝆕

**Author's Note:**

> I like the song and wanted to write more wlw content :)


End file.
